dc_generations_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Starscream
Starscream (スタースクリーム, Sutāsukurīmu) was an Air Commander of the Energon Seekers, Cybertron's finest air warriors. The self-proclaimed pride of the Cybertron War Academy, he's famous not only for his deadliest incredible skill, but also for his limitless (and troublesome) ambition. His dream was to recover the Matrix of Leadership and become the Prime that would return the Transformers to the Golden Age, and he saw opportunity with the rebel upstart and Decepticon leader Megatron. A patient and polite schemer, Starscream used to wish Megatron would drop the heroic anti-caste charade and be more honest about his lust for power. These days, he alternatively wishes Megatron would stop being obsessed with his lust for power and chafes under having to work for such a madman. While this treacherous Decepticon Air Commander serves as Megatron's right-hand man, Starscream believes that he is more suited for command than Megatron and constantly looks for a way to become the commander himself and Megatron knows it: Starscream's extremely volatile personality means he is not adept at hiding his true intent. Fortunately and thankfully for Megatron, Starscream's mutinous, power-grabbing plots are almost always transparent, and he can never muster up enough patience to complete a grandiose power play. Unfortunately, all these abilities are offset by an enormous ego and the tendency to make long, overbearing speeches when he should just get on with it and fight. Even on the few times he has taken control of the Decepticons, he quickly loses control of a situation, but is too arrogant to realize when he's in over his head. More than once, his leanings towards bombast have caused him to miss a golden opportunity. Sadly, he never seem to be learning from his mistakes, but then again, Megatron doesn't either, seeing as how he's never turned Starscream into scrap. Despite his constant failures, Starscream believes it is only a matter of time before he prevails—his destiny is inevitable. Power-hungry and driven by jealousy, Starscream operates through three ideals: lying, manipulation and deception. And when all else fails, a bit of sabotage never goes astray. Wise bots are careful about turning their backs on Starscream, just in case it's the day he is prone to panic, cowardice and bombastic gestures, meaning that it'd take exceptional circumstances for Starscream to actually finally decides and manage to get behind to shove in the knife in. Though not as powerful as Megatron (despite what he thinks of himself), Starscream is by no means a wimp. His weapons can demolish large buildings, and he can fly around so fast that he can break free of Ratchet's magnetic powers. He may be a scientist, but we're not quite sure. In some of the cases, Starscream's never give up attitude extends even to the afterlife: unlike most Transformers, he has a mutant, indestructible Spark. His life-force cannot be destroyed and can persist even without a body to contain it. However, there is no indication that Starscream (or anybody else) was aware of this fact prior to his destruction. "Fools! I am Starscream!...Hold your applause! Kneel and worship the TRUE leader of the Decepticons!...assuming I can ever dispose of that accursed Megatron." :—Megatron on Starscream. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Jin Yamanoi (Japanese), Stefan Staudinger (German), Krzysztof Korzeniowski (Polish), Daniele Demma (Italian), Leonardo Salas (Latin American Spanish), Armando Tiraboschi (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Starscream is best known as the second in command of the Decepticons. He makes no secret of his ambitions to overthrow Megatron as Decepticon leader, however. He is more intellignet than the average Decepticon, ruthless, and cruel, but he is also unlikely to directly act on his ultimate ambition without assurance of conditions favorable to his ascension. Starscream believes that both Optimus Prime and Megatron have lost sight of what is best for the Cybertronian race and simply pursue their own agendas. For the good of his species, he believes a new leader must emerge. He would be that leader. The air commander of the Seekers, Starscream is as ambitious as they come. During the early days of the war, Starscream sold the military services of the Seekers to Megatron in order to one day usurp his Decepticon master and take command of Cybertron for himself. Appearance Robot Mode Jet Mode On Cybertron, he transforms into a Cybertronian jet, similar appearances of the most Seekers with the same veichle mode, just in different colors. When first arriving on Earth, he adapts a vehicle mode of a modified McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle jet. Gallery File:Starscream_TFTDevastation-Jet.png|Starscream's Earth jet mode. Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Decepticons Family Neutral *Megatron *Shockwave *Jetfire *Jetstorm Rivals *Jetfire Enemies *Autobots *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons & Abilities Powers Abilities Strength level Weakness Equipment Weapons Starscream uses the null-rays located on the sides of his arms and duo missile launcher hidden in the top left and right sides of his chest. History Shortly before the outbreak of the Autobot-Decepticon war nine million years ago, Starscream was not a warrior, but rather a scientist. He and his colleagues and friends Jetfire and Jetstorm were exploring an unnamed planet—the ancient Earth—when severe atmospheric conditions separated the three friends. Starscream circled the globe looking for Jetfire and Jetstorm, but never found him. Upon his return to Cybertron, Starscream mostly abandoned his scientific pursuits, deciding that a career as a warrior would be much more exciting, and instead enrolled in the Cybertron War Academy, of which he would later profess to be the pride. Starscream rose through the ranks of Megatron's Decepticons until he reached the position of second-in-command, but even this was not enough: Starscream saw Megatron as old and soft, and after five million years of war drained Cybertron of all its energy, Starscream came to believe that the Decepticons would have won the conflict eons beforehand if he had been in charge. Starscream was never afraid to let Megatron know this, but Megatron was always ready with a disparaging comeback, and the constant belief that while Starscream had the ambition, he did not have the ability to lead. Starscream was among Megatron's forces aboard the space cruiser that pursued the Autobots' ship when it departed Cybertron to search for new energy sources on other planets. The Decepticons boarded the Autobot craft, and it subsequently crashed on Earth, entombing its occupants in stasis for four million years. Synopsis Trivia *... Category:Cybertronians Category:Male-Bots Category:Villains Category:Seekers